reincarnate
by hopexescaliber
Summary: the last thing he wanted was to tell her what it ment to love her
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1:**

**Vanish**

This is my first fan fiction story, so I hope I got all their attitudes right!!! Sorry if I commit mistakes. I'm not done yet withVol.9 and 10 so I don't know the ending. And this is just what I want to do with my story. So pls. review! (Oh yeah! I almost forgot to write that this story takes part in the near future, so it's like their reincarnated)

Their current age: **Senri 16**

**Cooro12**

**Husky12**

**Nana 12**

**Flashback:**

It was dark and we were all together all 6 of them saying their goodbye's together for the last time they might not see each other. A boy with dark black hair and brown eyes, he was always a scatterbrain; the other one had silver hair with purple-blue eyes. He was always mad. The third that joined the group had grey hair and eyes he always forget things. The forth was a girl who joined the group as they traveled she was the only girl, she had green eyes and light brown hair she was scared of the dark. The 2 people who mostly go with their travels were a girl with red hair and her brother. They were all holding hands saying their goodbye's to each other. When it seemed to be that they were almost gone… the silver haired guy held tight to the green eyed girl and told her something. The girl watched as he spoke but no voice came out of his mouth, his lips were moving but still she heard no sound. The girl smiled at contentment seeing as the guy brought her near him as if he never wanted to be separated from her. The girl faced him and said: goodbye, kissing him on the chick, clutching the necklace ha gave her. He saw her vanish into sand like all the others, when he was starting to be finished up like the rest he prayed to God , praying to have another chance to tell the girl his feelings. That if there was a possibility to see her again to tell her…. WHAT HE REALLY FELT…

…………….and he vanished……… just like the others………

"Was that just a dream?" the silver haired boy asked himself. Then he heard an explosion. That means……. He's cooking again! With a mad face he went down the stairs ready to scold a very ANNOYING person…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for those who reviewed I was worried that no one would bother to read. Anyway. I'm sorry for the dream thing I don't know what to write. But if you have any suggestions just write. And if you have problems with my story just review. Hope that this chapter would be better

**And I don't own plus anima, but it should have been more than 10volumes!!!**

**Chapter 2:**

"**My name is …Na...na..?"**

"Cooro!!!" A mad silver haired guy dashed to the kitchen. "How many times have I told you to wait for me in the kitchen?" He shouted at a short hair, brown eyed guy. Cooro. "But Husky I was hungry" Cooro was doing his puppy dog eyes. "Urgh, like I would fall for that kind of look!" Husky stared at Cooro like there was no tomorrow for him.

Suddenly a knock at the door…….

"Senri you're so early", Cooro welcomed him. Senri stared at the clock. "Gasp, Cooro change your clothes or else we'll be late for school!" Husky hurried of out of the and Cooro were waiting. They were out of the house when …"wait!! I forgot my homework!" Cooro ran, Husky catched up. "Cooro, senri you go on ahead!" "Huh? Why?"Cooro asked curiously. "Well, knowing you ... you'll probably leave us waiting here while you look for food. Instead of your homework." Husky left Cooro and Senri behind. "Husky's so mean!" cooro told himself.

Inside Cooro's room…

"Wow, like the kitchen wasn't a dump enough!" Husky exaggerating. It took him minutes to clean up. And actually find that Cooro really had no assignments. "What do you mean you had no assignments? Idiot! You just let me look at your stuff without any reason!! Do you know what time it is?" Husky scolded Cooro in the cell phone. "Um... well, Husky shouldn't you be going to the school already. You still have a bit of time???" Cooro tried to make an excuse but! "Idiot you'll pay for this! Husky still scolding Cooro on the cell phone rushed thru the streets.

"Oh no I'm late! On the first day to!!!" a girl said. Until she bumped to Husky. "Hey watch it.! The girl scolded at him. She had golden brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, and had emerald green eyes. And like Husky would have noticed he…

….He ran away not even looking back, telling himself….

….."I'm late!"… "Stupid Cooro"…

"Hey! That girl…boy... She was wearing a boy's uniform….." then she remembered something….

…"I'm late!!!!!!!"

In school…

Husky was scolding Cooro…" what do you mean the teacher didn't notice it's already recess! I think her name was Na…Na?". "I've been late for 2 whole hours!!!" Husky again stared at him with his cold eyes. "Well they had this meeting about the new classmate were having… she hasn't come yet and they said there was some new about her before…"Cooro tried to explain. " "Hey, where's Senri?" Cooro tried to move the subject. "Well how should I know!" husky screamed."

Meanwhile …

"How did I get myself into this? " Nana told herself. Then someone suddenly came up to her. "Teacher's….. Room..." it was Senri. "Huh? Nana asked the teenager she noticed the books he was carrying. "She blushed when she noticed his long gray hair and mysterious eyes of Senri. Somehow she felt like she knew him. "There you are!" a teacher shouted, she looked worried. "Why were you late? Senri did you get lost again? The teacher's room is on the 4th floor. Senri went up leaving nana and the teacher. "So his name's Senri… what a cool guy!" nana thought. "Well let's get you to your class." The teacher said politely.

When they got there…

She told to introduce herself "my name is Na… suddenly the feeling of cold eyes staring at her mad her uneasy….

Hope you reviewed my story(any comments..?)


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own +anima, but it should have been longer!!! Well I hope you guys would read my 3****rd**** chapter…thanks!! Sorry for the wrong grammars!**

**If there is any body who reads this please review! It's sad that no one red my 2****nd**** chapter.**

**Chapter3:**

"**Quit calling me a girl or else I'll…."**

"That…girl there's something about her… that I'm so frustrated…" Husky was talking to himself until he felt a nudge on his left arm. It was Cooro." Hey, do you know her?". "How should I know? Husky was turning his attention to Nana again. "Hey does Husky know her?", "Is she his girl friend?" their classmates were gossiping. Husky was the MOST POPULAR kid there. Being rich and everything" Class be QUIET!" the teacher furiously screamed. She faced Nana and went back to her kind manner." Nana you can sit on that empty space there.". "So she heard the news about me…"Nana whispered to herself. "Teacher is it possible not to sit there?" the teacher gave Husky a cold stare. "Husky did you do anything to this girl?" Husky stared at the teacher," why do you think I would have anything to do with her?"" um…well I'll just go to my seat." Nana said, trying to stop the glaring contest.

"Hey, Husky that wasn't nice!" Cooro whispered." Yeah, whatever." Husky said turning to his side. "Hey you, don't try on getting my nerves!" husky warned Nana. Who was now on hi right? "Yah right, and who would even talk to you." Nana answered. 'You've got guts!" Husky said looking back at the lecture." Rrrrrrrrr. He really pisses me of!" nana told her.

P.e class started……

"Hey, Husky where's Nana?' Cooro asked. "What in the world made you think that I know where she is?" Husky said looking all over. "Well because during class time I saw you two talk a lot, and your face looks worried when you talk to her..."Cooro saw Husky looking on the bench.

It was Nana….

She was still wearing her uniform." I guess she doesn't have her P.E. uniform yet" Cooro said and went of to make friends with Nana. She was looking down.

**Husky's pov**

"She does look down…, hey wait, did I just take pity on someone… at a girl! Yuck!" Husky was running laps. "Well I did felt somewhat worried about her…well just a little bit…"

Suddenly he was running like he couldn't be seen.

"What am I thinking? Why would I feel that way anyway?" A sudden scream of his name alerted him. It was kind of like a cheer…somewhat like it...

"HUSKYYYY…" suddenly he saw a cheering squad of girls screaming (and some weird boys were staring mad,) name and saying things." Urgh, girls are so weird." He told himself. He glanced a bit too where Nana was and took of.

"Why wasn't she cheering…"he asked himself, and then again he ran faster."

She was with Cooro, I felt jealous when I saw Cooro make smile and, worried when I saw her down… what is this weird feeling….

At last!!! End of all that boring subjects! And end of that weird feeling that I got because of that GIRL! I don't know how I got so much anger on girls… I was born not bullied by anyone (well because I was never open.) but when I think about THAT GIRL! I didn't feel anger…

………………I felt ……………..

………….that………….i…………i……………….

Suddenly someone pushed me from behind… it was Cooro; he told me he wasn't going to wait for me and Senri to finish our clubs. And was all the doing of Nana. Who didn't want to go home without anyone escorting her. _She's such a girl. _

A few moments later… after I showered I went to the benches to get my bag I saw Nana near it. She was sleeping on top of it. Her long goldish-brown hair was covering half of her face. Her eyes were closed shut like she was tired of studying the whole time I class.

She was…

……….well she was……….

…..kind of cute……………….

Hey wait a sec! Did I just say that she was CUTE!!!

Later on she woke up she saw me staring at her_. Hey why was I staring at her!_ She smiled and apologized for being rude in class. And asked if I could go home with her. She stared at me in a friendly kind of way…

That's when she begun to ask girl questions like why do I wear boys clothing, and who's my crush and so on! And obviously she thought that I was a girl! I scolded her and yet she told me to open myself! It was so annoying!

…………..but some kind of a forced pushed me to her….. And….

…………..and I faced her……….

………our faces were so close……….

……I whispered to her ears…………….

.i told her that I wasn't a girl…………………

And I did prove that……………..

……I kissed her…………….

……..for that moment it felt like time stopped…..

.it stopped…………

For the two of us…..

(Yeah I know it's weird but please review! Sorry for some of the wrong grammars… well any comments are welcome… please read!!!(I didn't get any review in the 2nd chap. Hehe… so sad…)


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own plus anima. But it would be much better in anime too, well and if it was longer. Sorry if I have wrong grammars and if I didn't get their attitudes right last chapter and now… and pls. review! Sorry if I made Husky a bit... Well aggressive.**

**Thank to MA organization and it seems that you're the only one who reads my story… and I'll try to make it clearer.**

**Hope you like my 4****th**** chapter!!!**

**Chapter4:**

**Parental cousin**

**Husky's pov**

**It rain hard that night…**

**We ere the only persons there ….. To notice what I just did…**

I didn't fully understand why I did that to her….. But it….it felt…

Good…_what am I saying! _I felt completely _shattered when we stopped, do you even wanna know why? Well maybe you could have taken it but to me... It felt like I was crushed even if it was my fault. _She cried and told me never to go near her again. She ran, it made me feel stupid…._stupid_. I watched her run from me passing the empty classrooms. I looked out the gate. I saw a red headed teenager wearing the school uniform of the school. She saw Nana. And comforted her….

All I did was watch… I felt so hopeless…

…………………._And that memory of a girl went back to my mind._

I looked out the window again making sure that she was ok… but the irritating went back to me… like a disease. It took place there that I felt like I was going to die. I felt my mind trying to give me an explanation for this sudden memory. I fell to my knees trying to recover myself I tried to calm down.

And I stayed still…unable to move…unable to do anything….

……._hopeless_……………I told myself.

But a sudden scream made me worry. For that scream shouted names that I didn't wanna remember. _Nana_…. I dashed down to the ground floor… the teenager being shocked screamed her name. Nana fell on the ground unconscious saying some kind of chant…. I helped the teenager carry Nana, and she carried the bags. This time I heard her loud enough to hear. "_Dad…dads please don't… I'm scared…. Don't hurt me…."_ I felt my heart pound with anger. I didn't know why but I felt like I needed to help this girl…

I felt like I needed to protect her from her father. But there was something…

………….I felt like I needed to do something…………….

**Nana's pov**

Actually I blame Cooro for leaving me, he said that he had to fix something in the house, I don't know what it was, but I think it was important because he looked like he was scared. So he brought me a dojo. The first person I've noticed there was the gray haired teenager, called Senri. Cooro asked if Senri could go home with me but instead he stared at a poster. And on that written poster was a list of those who were to compete next month.

We started to go to the gym. He told me to wait for Husky. Whoever that is? Hey it was my first day in school you couldn't have thought I memorized all their names! I just hoped that it wasn't the silver haired boy who stared at me that afternoon. I looked over to all the swimmers in the pool. My attention was grabbed by a silver-haired boy. Was interested be was the, mark on his neck. It looked somewhat familiar. Well. It was kinda boring just sitting there watching and most of the members went home. Few were left namely the silver-haired guy.

And then I fell as sleep……….._it was boring and I had no one to talk to!..._

When I woke up I saw a girl… _no maybe this was a boy_… was he the silver-haired boy?. I rubbed my eyes so my vision cleared. It was the boy who annoyed me earlier... _of all the people why him!?!_ I felt myself blush when he was still staring at me.

We walk down the empty hallway. _Wow! Its kinda scary in this place_, I told myself. I stared at Husky. How come he didn't wake me up a while ago? And why isn't the school closed? _Well whatever_. It was really quite and I thought that maybe if we could be friends we won't fight that much anymore. I didn't want to fight especially because he was Cooro's friend. And Cooro was kind enough to talk to me.

"Hey Husky, isn't it hard wearing boy's cloths…. Well what I mean is you are a girl right?" I asked him. She ignored the question so I asked for her crush and so on. I got real mad but then….

He pushed me to the wall. He whispered to me that he wasn't a girl. Then….

……………….then…………..

……………then he kissed me…

Didn't know what to do so I just ran and told him not to go near him… well I did feel like I wanted him to do that… _oh, gosh what am I saying!_ I left him and ran to the gate. Lucky for me Rose was there… my cousin. The last thing I felt was having that horrible memory about that guy…. My father, how he tried to ….

The last thing I heard was my cousin screaming my name trying to lift me up. And a hand….

I felt a hand grabbed me and someone carry me…. I felt at ease.

When I woke up. I saw my cousin staring at me. And a person's hand still holding my hand.

_I had this eerie felling before haven't I?_ She brought the hand closer to her chick. Then she heard someone spoke.

**Normal pov**

"Hey Nana, what are you doing?" Rose asked curiously. Nana looked up. She saw Husky turning back. And she looked back to the hand. Following it to Husky. She immediately released his hand and went directly to her room. Husky trying to recover his face from the blush.

Husky notices that Rose is the only adult in the house. "Hey are you two the only ones who live in this house?" husky wandered but then again he did live with Cooro, by themselves. "Nope, actually there are three of us, me my brother and Nana my cousin?" rose said mopping the wet floor. "So what's the problem with her father?" Rose dropped the mop.

"How did you know about that?" Rose looked at him seriously.

"Well she talks when she sleeps." Husky gave another glare at her.

"She… she was almost killed by her father." Rose's voice cracked when she remembered what happened to her dear cousin.

"Why would her own father do that to her?" Husky asked.

"He was always drunk if not drunk they were buried with debts to pay, because of his liquor." Rose looked at husky. He seemed curious.

"And….and she tried to commit suicide!" Tears poured out of Rose's face again.

Husky looked at her. Not with his usual serious face but with a worried face that no one thought he had. Rose noticed.

"Please don't let her do that again… I... we had a hard time convincing her to live with us, cause she didn't want to leave her worried mother.", her father… we think he's still after her!" Rose terrified to what she said.

"Why! Didn't you run away so he couldn't have found you that easily?" Husky tried to argue but just said.

"It's none of your business… please just take care of her for me!" and Rose told him to get out.

**Well I think this chapter's kind of childish in someway. And it's done at last! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like my 5****th**** chapter!!! Well I'm not that upset no one reviewed. Well I don't expect much, cause this is just my first. Well if there are any wrong grammars just write and, if there are any problems just… well please review! **

**Chapter4:**

**School assignments**

Husky went back home his bag dripping wet from the rain, "hey Husky! What happened to you?" Cooro asked trying to push Husky away from the living room.( well cause he was still trying to fix the mess he made again.).

"Nana…"Husky whispered.

"Nana what?", "oh yeah! Did you bring Nana back home early? She said something about being afraid of the dark."Cooro asked, just to be punched by Husky.

"Owwww! What was that for?" Cooro felt the huge bulk on his head.

"That's because you didn't bring her back instead!" Husky wanted to bring out his anger at Cooro.

"But that was just a little favor… why did you do something to have another fight again?"Cooro looked at Husky, but before he could Husky ran to his room.

"Stupid Cooro! Well I did feel better being with her and… (Suddenly realizes what he just said, and blushes slightly) "But didn't know what I was doing! It was an accident! An accident!" Husky punched the pillow to his face.

"What was an accident?"Cooro was at the door.

"When did you get there!?!" Husky facing the other way.

"Well I heard somebody shout it was an accident really loud!"Cooro tried to face Husky but failed.

Husky suddenly faces him and asks." Are you done cleaning up, your mess?"

Cooro backs down knowing what would happen if he didn't fix it up quickly.

**The next day…**

Husky was staring at his right, seeing as the empty armchair felt lifeless. "Hey Husky! Did Nana say anything about not going to school today?" Cooro asked just as the teacher faced the blackboard, writing their assignments.

"Hey Husky!" Cooro tried to call him once more. Husky made a sigh and copied their assignments. Not wanting to notice Cooro asking him all over again. And besides if he told him about what happened last night he wouldn't shut up about it.

"Does anyone one here lives near…." Before the teacher could have finished her sentence."Mrs. Grace! Husky knows where Nana lives; he could give her the assignments. Husky suddenly stood up but found the teacher holding piles of reports and assignments Nana missed over the weekend.

"By the way, how did you know where Nana lives?" the teacher asked. Before he could answer the teacher requested him to teach Nana. Until she gets back to school. Since he was a straight a student. The teacher suspected Husky to argue, but al he did was stare at the empty seat at his right.

He felt someone nudge him at his left. He straightened his posture and finally noticed the huge piles of homework.

"WHAT THE ----". The teacher faced him, and said "thank you for your help" and added, "Your grade will also result to what you've taught her!" He faced Cooro, with his what-happened stare. Instead Cooro faced back, trying to ignore Husky's death glare. Suddenly he heard girls whining around the class.

He heard words saying: a tutor!................ That's sooo unfair..................... Nana!!!.................... Why him... she's so lucky!!!........and so lucky! Then the words started to connect and he shouted out…"what!!! What kind of idiot did this!" all faced Cooro.

**Then the bell rang, Cooro swiftly run out of the class**

Husky still mad was cursing Cooro and bit of himself. He was also ashamed to let himself know that he's been staring at her seat these past few days. Instead of going after Cooro he decided to go over to her house, he looked around if somebody followed him, just incase someone would gossip about this. He looked at the knob of their door; he didn't want to go in.

"After hearing what I shouldn't have…" but his hand was already ringing the doorbell. He heard a familiar voice. He wanted to get away, but his feet were stuck. His heart beating faster when he heard the footsteps getting closer.

**The door opened…**

He looked at the girl in front of him. He was going to greet her, but she went on first. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she seemed rather mad at him.

"I just brought your assignments and teacher said…" he was a bought to finish his sentence, when Rose told them to go in.

She noticed the two glaring at each other, like they wanted to kill each other as soon as she left.

"Hey Nana? What did the two of you do when you were left at school?" she asked, well she really wanted to know since Nana was acting strangely when she woke up back then, and Nana didn't wanna tell her anything about what happened. Nana went back upstairs with a rush. And Husky suddenly disappeared. And left the assignments behind. But Luckily Rose's brother Pinion was there and they bumped to each other.

"Pinion! Are you alright!?!" Rose carried Pinion and asked Husky to stay. At first he didn't want to but he saw Nana going down the stairs. And besides his grades were at stake. And he owned Nana for doing something he had no right to. Nana saw Husky sitting on the couch, staring at her. She wanted to stay in her room and wait until Husky leaves but he stopped her. Holding her wrist…

"What! The heck! Stop holding me! And why did you come in the first place? If it was anything you heard from Rose that night! I'll…. You….."Nana started to cry. Husky loosened his grip.

"Nana… I…. I'm sorry for what happened last night… It was a… an accident…." Nana looked at him. They were close the same as the last time he did to her. He pushed away. "Hey... Um... About those assignments…." After explaining what the teacher told him to do. (Sorry I didn't want to have this page packed with what was shown, before Cooro left.)

"WHAT!!! Why you and this much!", "that's so unfair it's just been a week!" Nana shouted.

"Shut up this is all because you didn't go to school! And your not the only one who's in trouble." Husky tried to reason out.

"Well if you hadn't kis…." Nana started to blush, Followed by Husky.

"It's late lets start tomorrow morning." Husky replied quickly.

**Sorry if it's quite short, cause of the visitors coming and if it took so long I'm sorry but exams are coming so yeah I'll do better next time. Any comments review and sorry again thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if I didn't answer the anonymous sender. Well if you have any ideas, how to make Husky take Nana's breath away. Please tell me I'm kind of stuck. And sorry again for the wrong grammars or spellings, please review and if you have any problems and any suggestions, and please do can you tell me? This exam week made me look like a zombie. MA organization's not reviewing anymore .Sad… but a new reviewer came!**

**Chapter 6**

**Rose's dare**

Husky rushed out of the room. "Nana what did you do?" Rose was expecting an annoyed answer but, she saw Nana picking up the piles of paper lying around the living room. She helped pick up.

"You do know he helped me that day?" Rose sounded sarcastic.

"Yah right!" she found Rose staring at her.

"He did!" Rose said grabbing the piles of paper Nana was holding, getting her attention.

"What did he do anyway?" Nana asked, she looked sorry. She shouldn't have put her anger on Rose; she never got so annoyed with anyone since… _father_. She thought she didn't want to remember. She and Rose were practically sisters. And she didn't want to remember things that happened before.

"He carried you till we went back to the house and ----"she didn't finish her sentence, she found it amusing .Seeing Nana face back and looked like she was trying to forget something embarrassing.

Rose taking a look at the papers they've been picking. "Hey, just how many days didn't you go to school?"

"About a week or so…?"Nana was grinning grabbing the papers from Rose and dashed back to her room.

Locking the door behind her, she touched her lips. She still felt that eerie pleasure that she felt when he kissed her, it was gentle and comforting. She didn't know why but she didn't want to back away from the kiss. Some part of her wanted it… and half of her thought about why she'd runaway.

She looked at the room, thinking how embarrassing it was to think about what happened. She removed her finger from her lips, _but it wasn't my first kiss_. She said softly. "Nana! Let me in! That's my room to! And what is this about a tutor?" Rose said demandingly.

Nana opened the door." what do you mean? Nana said with an anime like-innocent face.

"Don't give me those eyes!" Rose pushed the door.

"Just tell me what this is about missing school, having a huge pile of assignments waiting for you to answer?" Rose looked just like a nagging mother.

"Well then lets play a little game of dare?" rose asked slyly.

"Well it's better than getting grounded, sure why not?" Nana said with pride.

"You do know Husky's your grades will affect husky's right?"

"Huh?" and the connection? Is…" Nana who couldn't stand these long talks sat on a chair staring at Rose.

"Well for the past few days you'll be living with them, I already asked him and it's just until you past your first quarter." Rose who sat beside Nana whispered….

It made Nana gasp…

"I have to be a what!?!"

"Well that's the dare? It wouldn't be fun if you just go sit and watch. And it wouldn't be fair if you don't give back anything." Hearing Rose giggling to the dare made Nana want to prove herself to the challenge.

"Ok, I'll do it!" Nana who seemed unsure at what she just said.

**I'm sorry if this took so long! Really sorry getting a major headache after the exam last week. Sorry! Sorry! But please still review. I promise to have a deadline! Thanks to those who reviewed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! And Please review and comment. Oh yeah I have a question to ask… what kind of club could be related to Cooro's anima or his personality? Lol anyway can't believe that I forgot to write after the bunch of homework we've got. Please review and answer! Thanks!!! Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

**Carnival of the mermaid princess**

**(Like what the title says it obviously related to Husky's anima or something… hope you like it!)**

(Oh yeah in this part Nana had already moved in their house, I think this is the 1st week… supposedly.)

"Urgh!!!!! Give me a break!"

"What's your problem? It's just math!" a silver haired guy poked the head of a blond girl with a stick.

"Just math!?!" Husky are you human?" the girl asked sarcastically.

"Hey! Cooro hasn't been back for a while now?". Husky walked out the living room, and up the stairs.

Nana sneaked out of the living room and at the back kitchen. Opened the window."Cooro! Cooro! "She whispered softly.

"Nana! Down here let's go!!!" Cooro yelled trying to get her attention. He was hiding in a bush near the gate.

"Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Husky might hear you!" Nana said, she had already jumped out the window.

Nana giggled for a while." sorry Husky but you're so boring". She was about to close the window when someone caught her hand.

"So I'm boring am I?!!" Nana only stared.

"Do you remember the promise you had with your cousin?"," Or should I say dare?" Husky who was now smirking at Nana looked like he would throw her out himself.

"Umm… what do you mean I was just getting some fresh air...?" Nana tried to keep her tone calm, and trying to slowly walk away.

"So Cooro's with you too?" Husky asked while he grabbed Nana's hand.

"Cooro come right here or no more dessert for you!" Husky yelled out.

"You think that'll work?!!" Nana said with a proud voice.

"Yah, you don't know Cooro like I do! He won't …."Husky didn't need to finish his sentence, Cooro already dashed out the door to the living room.

"See?" Husky pointed to Cooro, Nana, angrily went up the window.

"Hey! You could just get in using the door" Husky who was offering Nana a hand while she was getting up.

"Stop pulling me, I can get in by myself. Besides I'm used to doing this, reminds me of home." Nana said, and somehow Husky felt a part of harshness in her tone.

"Nana…..?." Nana looked at him. She seemed shocked that she stumbled down on Husky.

"Ouch!"

"Ummmm… hey Nana….. Can u get of me?" Nana looked at him, his face facing the side and a pink blush came across his face.

"What are you guys doing?" Cooro was standing in front of them.

Nana stood up, "Well I tried to…. wrestle him down to get away" Nana looked at Cooro with pride and Husky with a sly smile. Considering the consequences he'll do to them.

"Well, anyway", Husky said getting up. "What were you two up to?"

"None of your business!" Nana said looking at him like he's a nagging mother. (Father).

Husky faced Cooro "Cooro, do you still want allowance for food?" Nana tried to cover his mouth but it was too late.

"We were supposed to go to the carnival. Tomorrow's the last day so…"

"You can't go! And that's final!!" husky scolded and went out, leaving Nana and Cooro behind.

"Rrrrrrrrrrr, that Husky… his so kJ! (Kill joy) Super annoying! What's his point of not letting us go to the carnival?" then Nana had an idea.

"Hey Cooro? Did something ever happen to Husky in the carnival… you know cried in a ride or anything?"

"Well, he does say he hates the circus, he tells me it annoys him somehow?"

"Ah- huh… so what do we know little kids are scared of in the circus?" Nanas looking like an investigator.

"Clowns?" , " Maybe his scared of Clowns?" Cooro thought of a possibility maybe…

"Cooro! We need to find out what he's scared of to use it against him." Nana encouraging him.

**The next day…**

"Nana! Cooro! Get down!! Time to teach you Math!!!" Husky over ready for another day of tutoring once again.

Suddenly the doorbell rang…

Cooro went down, "Hey Husky Senri's here!", "I think he wants to talk to you"

"Yah sure, wait a minute."

Husky opened the door; Senri grabbed him and brought him to the car.

Husky tried to get out of the car, but the plan had already started and they were off to the carnival.

"Senri, they brought you into this didn't they?" Husky asked, but as usual… no answer, but the words clown, carnival, and scared have husky a cue to where this was going.

They went in the carnival, Cooro! Nana!! Where are you two?!!!". "Hey Senri did they tell you to bring me anywhere in particular?" Senri brought Husky to a circus. Husky noticed someone near them. "Nana! Cooro! I know you're here!" , " what did you want me to prove?"

"Senri lets go!" Husky and Senri were about to leave the tent when…

Some body blocked them. "Excuse me ma'am… could you come with us for a sec?" a ringmaster asked, he seemed troubled.

"Sorry but I'm a boy!" ," and could you excuse us! We're kind of busy." Husky pulled Senri but he was caught by the ringmaster.

"Hey! I told you I'm not going thru with this!"

"Sir we have special guests coming!" the ringmaster not listening to Husky snatched him away from Senri, and brought Husky with him.

"THIS GUY REALLY DOSEN'T GIVE UP!!!" , is this the plan they made for me all along?" husky thought.

Just then, Cooro and Nana had met up with Senri.

"What do you mean he was kidnapped by the ringmaster?, we were supposed to scare him with the clowns! And stuff!!" Nana scolded Senri.

"Well anyways let's just go look for him, we still need to finish our work!" Nana commanded the both of them.

"Give me a break!!! I have to wear that!" Husky argued with the ringmaster.

"It's just a short performance sir, we'd pay you."

"I don't want to get paid!"

"So you'd do this for free?"

"No, means no I don't care what would happen to you. I just want to get outta this place!"

Suddenly he saw a group of people come n ear him surrounded him, pleading him, begging him to help.

"Yeah, ok I'll do it!" and Husky tried on the costume.

**At last this is one! Please review and comment. Sorry if there are wrong grammars, spelling. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi it's been a long time since I've made the story… well thanks for the review, even if I only got one. Well I'll try harder well maybe this'll only be a short page. Since, we had to go Christmas shopping this early. Well here goes nothing **

**Chapter 8: **

**Carnival of the mermaid princess part 2**

" Nana! We've been looking around for hours!!!" a blacked-puppy eyed boy called out.

" I'm tired too, but Husky's gonna kill us if we don't find him soon." Nana answered breathlessly.

" Nana lets rest for a while! We came here to have fun didn't we???" Cooro pleading Nana for some rest.

Cooro pointed to a circus tent nearby, he went inside and Nana and Senri followed him in. And when they came in something caught them by surprise.

" Husky?" Cooro and Nana said in union.

The silver haired boy glanced to the side of the tent seeing his friends look at him in amazement and shock.

The trio just stared at him, trying not to laugh, but then it wasn't don yet… the ringmaster came to the stage at introduce the main attraction to the crowd. _"And here you'll see the mythical creature from way back from our ancestors the +anima"._

The crowed was awed except for the laughing trio. Husky who was trying to not show any signs of trying to catch for air gave up. He went inside his huge castle **(the pool looked like the one in the story but more aquarium-like.)**.

Then a sudden word made him leap out of the castle…

_Hey, don't you think that +anima's cute?_ A person telling his friend.

The ringmaster had to make an alibi while making husky calm. The show was almost done.

"Sigh" Husky sighed in relief. He was now prepared to torture the "friends" who brought him there. But while he was searching for them. "Why did it feel so common for me to have been inside that large aquarium, it felt like I've done it before?". Husky was still bothered by his thoughts when he bumped at his two friends.

" Cooro, Senri …WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME !!! WAIT TILL WE GET HOME !!!" Husky said in one breath.

"Where's Nana?" Husky asked.

" Well she went ahead of us, she was supposed to meet up with her secret admirer." Cooro said. "well I got to get going to! Right Senri?".

Just then Husky caught the two. When we get home I want too see the both of you studying. And if something happens to the house again I'm going to…" Husky didn't finish his sentence cause Cooro and Senri already dashed out from him.

**Now to find Nana…**

Somehow he felt annoyed of hearing that Nana had a secret admirer. _I mean she's kinda cute… hey wait did I just think Nana was cute!!! Ewwwwwwww…_

Just then he saw Nana eating an ice cream with a familiar guy. He had golden hair, and dark brown eyes… "Hey… isn't that guy in the swimming team".

Husky taught of following them, interestingly enough he followed them enough to get annoyed that he made her smile, she looked like she had no problems with him. Unlike when they were home he usually made her remember her family like he kept repeating the pain.

He was a bout to leave them alone when he heard something…

" Of course I like you Nike! You're the first person i…" Husky didn't want to hear her words for some reason he felt a shock of pain in him.

Ok, I know I suck in making stories already but I couldn,t think if anything. And my OC's really boring I need help. But anyway please review


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I'm really sad that I only got one reviewer, but thanks!!! At least someone still reads this story ^-^ so I guess this chapter won't be that exiting cause it's just about well dunno it'll just be spoiled. So sorry if there would be wrong grammars or spellings.**

**Chapter 9:**

**What do you care?**

"Hey I'm back!!!" Nana called out.

The living room was empty. And the whole house was quiet. Nana heard an interesting sound.

It sounded sad…

It felt like getting hurt…

Nana went to the back yard; she found Husky swinging on a swing playing a harmonica.

" Hey Husky! She said in her sweetest voice.

" Hey… Nana, so how was y- your d- da- date?" husky tried to say.

" How do you know that?", "I've only told Cooro!" Nana said wondering.

" So you were trying to hide it from me too?" Husky said, now with a annoying voice.

Now Nana was more annoyed. "What do you care! Your just a annoying tutor!!!!".

" Then why don't you go back to that cousin of yours!!!" Husky defended.

"Then I will!!!" Nana runned back to the house…, banged the door.

She slid down of the door. ..

"why?"

"Husky's such an idiot!"

_In the legend there was a group of travelers. At first they was, a black-haired crow +anima, he saved a silver-haired fish +anima, a from the carnival. Then met up with the gray-haired +anima, he kept his memories in a little journal. Then they went to a town, and met up with a golden-haired +anima ._

_But the fish didn't want the bat to travel with them, so he ran away._

_The bat anima fell bad for what she did, so she found the fish anima and tried to go back to the group.._

_Then night fall came…._

_The bat anima remembered what happened to her, so she ran away. And got lost in the forest._

_The fish anima tried to find her…_

_When he found her, she was crying out for help._

_And he comforted her._

_Later did he know he felt something for her._

_But she was still oblivious for what he felt_.

Husky still shocked from what he said. Stared at the door.

He didn't mean to say that.

"Was I just jealous? "

He heard the door banged. From the outside.

He ran out.

" That BAKA!!! " he heard someone shouted.

He looked at his side. A girl was sitting on the sidewalk with her bag beside her.

" Na-Nana?" and as if on cue.

The girl ran again.

" Nana! Wait!! "He tried to catch up with her.

He went to a stop.

He saw her, scared.

"Nana! You're the baka! You know you were scared of the dark. And yet you went out and an away from away from me." Husky tried to comfort her.

She clenched to him.

" But…"… Nana still cried.

Husky felt sad for the girl and waited for her to calm down. " Husky why were you mad, when you found out I was with another guy?" Nana whispered.

" Well ah…", Husky tried to think of what to say but.

"Husky, you know you act like a big brother…" Nana said with a giggle. Her head still faced down.

Then Husky got an idea, "of course your part of the family now, aren't you?" He said. Actually he really didn't mean it.

" Ok, Husky nii-san " Nana said, still not looking at him.

" That doesn't give you the right to say that." Husky said with sarcasm.

"Let's go its getting dark." Husky stood up, still holding Nana's hand.

Just then Nana's phone rang " Oh, hey Rose!" Nana talking while being pulled by Husky.

She dropped her phone, " Husky… lets go to Rose's … something came up…" she said trying to make herself feel calm.

" But's its late! We have school tomorrow, and you have---"

" Husky!!! This is more important!!! My--- My MOM!!!", "SHE'S DY----" she couldn't finish her sentence. Her face now covered with tears.

Before she could say anything more, Husky held her up. " Let's go". He said calmly.

Nana's POV

She was still crying but she felt calmer…

She wished that he could stay by her side…

He became an important person to her…

She didn't want him to leave her…

"stupid Husky, your so dense, maybe we should really just stay as close friends, like you said you only look at me like a sister…"

At least I still get to be with you…

Can't I ?

**Well I think I really made Husky out of character here… well and I guess I was really corny too, that's why… I'm so sorry. But please comment, so that I get to see my mistakes or if you want me to put something in this dull story that I made…**

**^-^ …**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for those who reviewed!!! my heads hurts now and I'm trying to make the story, so I'm not sure if you'd like it. Sorry if I have wrong spellings or grammars ^-^ if you have any ideas comments please write. Well my last chapters weren't exiting so I'll try to give this one a bit of some jealousy **** and I think you know who I'm talking about . hope you enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 10: **

**A close friend, a childhood friend in a time in need**

In the hospital, Nana reunites with her mom…

Husky's Pov

We've been in the hospital for hours now, Nana and her cousins Rose and Pinion also inside with her.

I'm still outside the clinic. Waiting for her to come out I didn't see her father around. That bastard must have gotten drunk and tried to hurt her mom, like what Nana told us he did. That guy should be in jail, or having a penalty death sentence.

But I'm not sure of what did happen. All I know is her father's still not in jail, from what I've heard the father was having an important business talk with one of his client. And ended up getting drunk when he went home. But at that time, Rose's dad, Nana's mother's brother was visiting to see how she was doing. And the father broke the door open, rummaged through the house and gotten crazy, the brother who secretly went out using the back door called for help. But the damaged was done…

The "father" pointed a gun directly at his wife's chest. Guess love is really blind.

And now were back in where it stopped, her mom in the hospital. I didn't notice that I was in a daze when I saw Rose and Pinion coming out.

" So how's she doing" I asked unsure. Rose's face was now covered in dry tears.

"She's dead" Rose said lifelessly.

Somehow I didn't want to believe it, I mean what would Nana feel if she's dead. I didn't want to let Nana get hurt. It pained me to see her get hurt. I ran in the room. Finding Nana being comforted by her "boyfriend" I saw him look up at me and grin. He seemed to hold Nana like "she's his property" and it seemed like he thinks I was competition. But I didn't want to get bothered by him.

By that moment it felt like Nana was the only one that mattered for me…

"Nana?" I asked gently.

" Husky she's---" she couldn't finish her sentence, tears were building up on her eyes again.

Husky tried to go near her and comfort her but there was someone on the way. " you can leave now! Your not part of this Family anyway" Nike told him demandingly.

"And you are?" Husky didn't like show off much more than scatterbrains.

" I'm her fiancé" , "got a problem with that?"

" Nike!" Nana argued with him.

"Why? It isn't like we don't know each other; we've been friends since we were 4"

Husky was speechless, he felt like he regretted feeling that way for Nana. " Um… I guess I gotta go" his bangs were covering his face. " Cooro might try to mess the house up again. And we only have a few minutes till school.", he began to walk out the room. " I'll just tell the teacher what happened" and with that he left the room.

Normal pov

"So how's Nana's mom?" Cooro asked.

" She's dead" Husky answered.

" Let's visit her after school!!!" Cooro tried to lighten up the chat.

" You go! I'm busy with something right now, and I bet " they" don't want to get disturbed". Husky said sarcastically.

" Who they?" Cooro asked with his innocent voice.

" The two love birds, Nana and Nike. She never told us about having him as a fiancé" he said now with more anger.

" Husky are you jealous?" Cooro said with his teasing voice.

" Am not!!! And how did your test go? You know you skipped tutor and went to the carnival!!!"

"ah… anyway I'll be going now!!!" it's lunch time" he said and rushed off.

Later, at home…

Someone was sitting in the dining room.

"Why are you here?" Husky said with his cold and demanding voice.

" Sir, he wants you back." The guy answered.

"I have no intention to go back!".

"This is a letter, considering that you don't want to go back. He said you aren't that stubborn when it comes to her" the guy handed him an envelope. Husky snatched away.

" tell them I'll agree but with my conditions" he finally said.

**Ok, I said there was supposed to be some interesting stuff here but… sorry. I even made Husky act like he wasn't himself. Thanks for reading this ridiculous story of mine. But I still hope it was still interesting . please review and comment.**

3


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi I'm back! Thanks for those who reviewed**** oh, yeah, I've been forgetting to put the disclaimer… I thought you just needed to put it on the first chapter hehe… hope you enjoy this one ^-^.**

**Chapter 11:**

**I didn't want this to happen…**

Nana's pov

Why… I have so many problems… My mom's dead, Husky's Mad at me at some reason, and my fiancé just revealed my little secret!!!

I've been crying till now, well Nike didn't give much to say… he has this really big mouth, why doesn't he shut up!!! And his jealousy issues!!! Husky doesn't even consider be as … sigh… I heard the door open, it was Senri and Cooro.

"Nana, we heard the news… are you ok?" Cooro said with his puppy-eyes.

"…Nana…Ok?" I turned to Senri, the guy's nice but I would like to hear him say a full sentence for once.( no offense ^-^)

"Yeah, thanks" I felt relived. For some reason, I felt like I was with a full family again. I felt tears coming back to my eyes, and someone's arms around me.

"It's ok Nana, where here" it was Cooro. I hugged him back, Senri even joined us.

"Hey!!! What do you guys think are you doing with my fiancé!!!" ah "him" again. Gosh, wasn't there a day he let me be? It was great at first meeting my friend again for such a long time, I mean he was one of my best friends. But then he decided to make me his own! I mean I know about the debt my dad had with their family, and he sold me to them. But being his fiancé isn't that fun, I mean I don't even think I like the guy more than a friend.

"Nana? What does he mean by fiancé?" Cooro asked with a 'why the heck'annoyed tune.

"My family had a lot of debts from their family… in return,I have to be the one to give them a hire when I grow up." I explained. Cooro looked shocked. Well Senri speechless as always.

"But Nana I thought you said you liked someone else?" Cooro asked in confusion.

I covered his mouth and tried to change the subject. " Sooo… where's Husky?" I let go of Cooro. Nike still glaring at Cooro like there's no tomorrow.

"Husky went home early, he said he had something to attend to"Cooro answered me, I faked a smile. I mean I was in no position to get mad at him, I mean I trusted him because he was the first person to comfort me when I heard about my mother's death, so I thought that he would come.

"Nana?' I woke up from my daze.

"Well anyway, why did you guys come here?"I asked. Trying to ignore Nike's speech about the engagement, that was still going on.

"We wanted to give you this" Cooro said with his sing a song voice. Senri handed me a fruit basket, half empty, I looked at Cooro. He was trying not to meet my gaze.

"Sorry Nana, I was really hungry, so I thought of having some, but they were so juicy!!!" Cooro said rubbing his head. I giggled.

"That great!!!" I heard Cooro say.

"What great about today?" I asked

"You finally smiled" I looked at him and Senri, they've been good friends, maybe I was wrong, even if my mom's not there any more… I still have them, I smiled towards them, they smiled back.

"Lets go home" I whispered.

Cooro and Senri offered me a hand. I was glad.

And we walked side by side.

Like a family… I whispeared under my breath.

**Home…**

"Hey HUSKY!!!" Cooro shouted.

The place seemed empty. There was a sudden crash in the kitchen.( I always make things happen there don't I ?") the three of us dashed to the kitchen, finding Husky…

… Drunk?

"Heywo… wazzap gays" (hello what's up guys) he started to say, I hid behind Senri.

"I think Husky smelt some wine again"Cooro said, like a detective,

"Cellar… basement… locked" Senri began to say.

"Hey wait, what do you mean smell? And what Basement?" wow there was still a lot I don't know, and right where I thought we were a family.

Senri brought Husky to his room, Cooro brought me to the basement. " there's a room here filled with wine, ", "this place is where my parents keep the drinks if we have guests, unfortunately we just discovered this and by that time we found Husky's weakness" Cooro said as if it was the worst sickness he forund.

"He doesn't need to dring any alcohol, cause once he smells just even a tiny bit, he goes beserk, wild like the Husky you never knew…",

"You can say the more emotionally-wild Husky" Cooro said with a sigh.

Later on Senri left us, Coor went to his room, and I was left in my room… rummaging through my stuff. I could have swore I left something…

I went to Cooro, he wasn't in his room. Maybe he's in the kitchen, I went down, just in time to see Franny( I'm not sure I kinda forgot her name) talking to Cooro in the front door, hey I didn't hear the doorbell ring. Well anyways I was still enjoying looking at the two, Franny was blushing and Cooro was still dense. I got bored and descided to check on Husky.

"Hey, Husky are you---" I saw Husky laying down on the bed, he seems like he was sleeping. I went in. well I wasn't that nervous. I've been to a lot of rooms to hide from my dad. His room wasn't like any I've seen. It was full of jewels and shells, and everything looked too well organized. "Is Husky sure he wasn't a girl?" I joked to myself. I saw a piece of paper near Husky's bed when suddenly…

…someone grabbed my hand.

I turned back, I was Husky I think he was still in "Drunk mode" he's eyes still looked drowsy and--- ok I'm sure he's still drunk cause you know what happened next…

He started to kiss me. Hard. I didn't know what to feel, angry at Husky for kissing me again, annoyed for not yet stopping, happy that he did cause I liked him… ok I'll try to erase that from my mind. Or shocked how he knew how to kiss?

My mind went blank for a second. I felt Husky's head on my shoulder. Great he's fallen asleep, now's my chance to get outta here!!! I told myself happily. I felt myself holding something it was the paper I found. I checked it out.

………. Husky's leaveing…………………………………………………..for good?...

Husky's pov

What did I feel just now with my lips, it felt like kissing someone… I brought my head up, just in time for me to see Nana holing up the piece of latter the guy gave me. She looked like she was about to cry.

**Hope you like this chapter, I don't think I made them act like themselves here… sorry!!! Please review, and if your made at Nike well, yup, my first OC dunno why I hate him too. I welcome any ideas. Hope you like it. Exams are coming rrrrrrrrrrrrr…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own!!!**

**Hey, I'm back well sad that no one reviewed the last chapter... well I knew it was weird making Husky leave and get drunk, actually I just remembered that from Kamichama Karin^-^ well I'm sorry if the chapter was fast, and boring. Hope you like this one^-^ sorry if there are wrong grammars and spellings!!!**

**Chapter 12: Is this goodbye?**

Husky pov

"No way! Husky… you're… leaving?" Nana said, her bangs covered her face.

_Nana looked hurt, why is that I thought she liked Nike? Why does it make me feel so guilty? This is annoying! She doesn't care about me in 'that' way right? Then why does it bother me?_

"Nana…" was all I could say. Then it was all silence.

"This is a joke right?" Nana said trying to break the silence.

"Nana… I have to go it's serious." I said in a low tune.

"When are you coming back?" she asked her voice cracking. But she still tried to smile.

"I'm not sure…" I answered back.

"You're not coming back! Aren't you!!!" she screamed.

"I'm not sure okay! And this is none of your business!!!" I answered back. Instead of fighting back, she left the room.

Nana pov

Husky's so dense! Gosh! I don't know why I liked the guy! I mean he's nagy, annoying, irritating, difficult, has cool eyes, gentle smile… the heck! What am I saying! I mean I should be mad at him! Why does it have to be this difficult?

"Nana?" I heard a familiar voice say. From the other side of the door.

"It's Cooro… I heard what happened. So you like him?" I sat near the door. He didn't open it. So he might be sitting near the door too.

"Yeah… I think, but he's leaving" I said with harshness in my voice.

"But he has his reasons." Cooro said with his calm voice.

"How can you be calm at a time like this?!!" I demanded, I couldn't get why he was so calm, at a time like this.

"Do you want to know the reason?" Cooro questioned.

I opened the door…

He was standing in front of me, he pulled me in my room.

"Why?" I stared into his deep brown eyes. His hand still holding mine, his grip getting harder.

"It about his family… his mom…"He lowered his voice at the same time loosened his grip.

"His mom?" I asked.

"Husky's mom?" I asked again, for me it wasn't making any sense.

"Husky's mom's life is on the line. If he doesn't come back she'll get killed." He answered in a mad, but whispering way.

"Why? What! What did she do?" he stared at me.

"What happened?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Husky's really a prince…"

"You've got to be kidding me!" I stared at him.

"I'm serious here Cooro." I answered back.

"In their country they use +anima as slaves…" I stared at him at shock.

"+anima? Aren't they extinct?"

"Actually…"

_Flash back…_

"_Myra! Go don't let them catch you!" the silver haired queen shrieked. \_

"_But mom!" the little prince answered._

"_GO! My friend will be waiting for you near the dock!" she let go of his clutches._

"_No mom! Not without you!" he answered one a gain holding his mother into a hug._

"_Go! I can't let them know what happened to you! Change your name identity, just get away from here!" she warned and that's when he felt someone grab him from the back._

"_Are you sure about this my queen?" the guard asked._

"_Yes, It's for the best…" she sadly answered._

_Wait mom! No mom!" the little prince tried to struggle free from the arms of the man. But he couldn't he was helpless._

**Sorry if there were really un-understandable things here. Hope you liked it^-^ free critizism is welcome^-^**


End file.
